


Life Happens

by Cnhedges



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnhedges/pseuds/Cnhedges
Summary: Karley Fic about how they ended up together.
Relationships: Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Life Happens

"Marley! I'm home!" Kitty yelled as she walked through the front door.

"You don't need to shout. My hearing is perfectly fine." Marley appeared out of the kitchen. Kitty stood on her tiptoes to kiss her wife before removing her jacket.

"The weather's been a bitch today." Kitty remarked.

Marley's eyes grew wide. "Katherine! Language!"

"Sorry! Sorry." Kitty threw her arms up in mock apology. "How is she feeling? Any change?" She walked over to their six-month-old daughter and picked her up out of her playpen. She held her close to her chest. "Still burning up, I see."

"Yeah. No change. She has been fussing all day. She hasn't wanted to be left alone. I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow while you're at work." Marley headed back to the kitchen with Kitty behind her, still holding their daughter. "How was your day?" Marley asked. She picked up the wooden spoon off the counter and stirred the pot on the stove.

"Awful. People are so demanding." Kitty sighed.

"You used to be like that too." Marley smiled.

Kitty just smirked back. "I couldn't stop thinking about Lily either. I hate that she is sick. It made the day even longer." She started rocking the child in her arms back and forth trying to reassure her. "The subway stalled too. So it took an extra 45 minutes to get home."

"Well I'm sure now that her favorite mommy is home, she will feel much better." Marley couldn't help but smile at the small blonde in front of her.

"I'm not her favorite. You stay home with her every day." Kitty leaned over and took a sip off the spoon Marley was offering her. "It needs more salt."

"Mmm, ok." Marley shook a bit more salt into the sauce on the stove. "And you are the favorite. She has been so uncomfortable all day. Now look at her. She is sound asleep in your arms. You calm her down."

"Well, she loves me." Kitty grinned.

"That makes two of us. Come here." Marley smiled seductively. Kitty obeyed and she was rewarded with a kiss. "You should go put Lily down. We have a few minutes before dinner is ready."

"If you insist." Kitty wiggled her eyebrows before turned around and walking back through to the living room. She carefully placed her sleeping daughter in her playpen. She turned around and was shocked to see her wife standing right behind her. "Why are you so horny today?"

"Because you are hot." Marley answered, her blue eyes darkening. She took Kitty's hand and started to lead her to the bedroom.

"That is a very good answer." Kitty allowed herself to be led into the room. Once they reached their destination, Marley spun Kitty around and pushed her against the wall. "Marley!" Kitty yelled in surprise.

"What? I missed you!" Marley said before pushing their lips together.

Kitty pulled them back apart. "You just saw me this morning, Marley."

"That's too long!"

"What's gotten into you?" Kitty asked as Marley's hands began skimming the blonde's body. "The last time you were like this was when you were pregnant." Kitty paused for a second before continuing, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Yes, Kitty, you're just that good." Marley sarcastically replied. "Of course I'm not pregnant. I just love my wife, ok? I didn't realize that was a crime." Marley turned and walked out of the room.

Marley, wait!" Kitty chased the taller woman out of the room. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, ok? Dinner will be ready soon. Will you go change Lily please?" Marley gave Kitty the cold shoulder and went back to cooking.

"Yeah. Of course." Kitty sighed and walked over to their daughter. She picked her up and walked into the nursery. The room was painted pink with yellow flowers. It was both the girl's favorite colors. The dark cherry wood of the furniture was a nice contrast to the light colors of the walls. "Your mommy is nuts." Kitty laid their now awake daughter down on the changing table. Lily smiled up at her. She was the spitting image of Marley with her light brown hair and bright blue eyes. The child was already tall for her age as well.

Kitty quickly changed the child and snapped her onesie back together. She picked her back up. "You're getting so big. Yes you are." Lily laughed back. Kitty would never let anyone other than Marley see her like this. "Let's go back to your mean mommy." Kitty carried the baby back into the living room and through to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to finish cooking so you can feed Lily?" Kitty asked.

"No. You can feed her. There is some breast milk in the fridge." Marley said without turning around. She was clearly still giving her the cold shoulder.

"Fine, Marley." Kitty placed Lily in her high chair so she could heat up the milk. She tested it on her wrist before picking up the child once again. She cradled Lily in her right arm and placed the bottle in her tiny mouth.

"Marley, talk to me." Kitty tried again while their daughter ate.

"What?" Marley snapped.

"Are you seriously mad at me because I asked you why you were so horny?" Kitty snapped right back.

"No, of course not. You're my wife. All I wanted was some time alone with you. I don't know why that is such an issue." Marley finally turned around to face her.

"It's not an issue, Marley. I was just wondering and kidding. Jeez." Kitty raised her voice which set off the baby in her arms.

"Great, Kitty, now look what you've done." Marley gestured. "Give her to me."

"No. I can calm her down. She is my daughter too." Kitty started to walk into the living room.

"I know she is your daughter. I wasn't suggesting otherwise." Marley's voice rose again. "Why are we even fighting?"

"I don't know!" Kitty's voice matched volume.

Lily started to cry once again. "We need to stop. It's upsetting her." Marley took a deep breath.

"Look, just get the food on the table and I'll deal with her, ok?" Kitty walked off to the nursery.

She shut the door behind her and sat down in the rocking chair. Slowly she began to rock back and forth until the tiny being in her arms stopped crying. Once the pacifier fell out of her daughter's mouth, she knew Lily was out. Quickly and carefully she changed her daughter into a simple onesie so she could put her to bed. Moments later, Lily was in her crib with a blanket covering her. Kitty gently brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, bug. I love you." She flipped on the baby monitor and left the room.

Marley was already sitting down when Kitty made it to the table. She was clearly waiting. The blonde sat down. The room was completely silent. Neither girl wanted to break first.

After a few minutes of only hearing silverware hit plates, Kitty couldn't stand it anymore. "Thanks for cooking dinner." Marley smiled a little.

"Yep." Was all the brunette said.

"This is ridiculous. Are we seriously going to fight over this?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, we are, Katherine." Marley snapped back.

"Don't call me that, Marlene!" Kitty's voice rose. Both girls stared for a moment in stalemate. "So you're mad at me for asking why you were so horny. Is that correct?"

"No! It's not. You already asked me that and I told you. We've both been so busy since Lily was born we haven't had a lot of alone time. I just miss being that way with you. When I try, I get shot down and asked if I'm pregnant again." Marley finished.

"Baby, I'm sorry, ok? I love you. Of course I want to be with you. I was just joking when I asked if you were pregnant. You know how insanely horny you were for 9 months." Kitty smirked.

Marley's cheeks turned crimson. "Shut up."

"It's true. I was so exhausted. You wore me out."

"I know." Marley's head hung down in embarrassment, cheeks still red.

Silence filled the room once again.

"This is really good. Is it your mom's recipe?" Kitty asked, breaking the quiet once again.

"Yep."

"Well she definitely raised you right. You are such a good cook, Marley Wilde." Kitty smiled.

"Well one of us has to keep us fed. And don't try to butter me up. I'm still mad at you." Marley looked back down at her food.

"Baby, come on. Please. I'm trying here." Kitty got up and walked around to where her wife was sitting. She stood behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. "Lily is sick. I'm stressed. You're exhausted. We are on the same side here. We shouldn't be fighting. Please forgive me. Don't make me beg." Kitty finished. She stopped massaging Marley's shoulders.

"Beg, huh?" Marley asked. Kitty knew the brunette's eyebrow was raised without even seeing it.

"Marley, no. I'm way too tired for that game tonight. We can have sex but no games." Kitty bent down and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Deal." Marley grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. Before things could get heated, Lily's cries rang out from the baby monitor. "Damn." Marley sighed.

"You go get her and I'll do the dishes." Kitty pecked Marley on the lips once again and began collecting the dishes. She carried them into the kitchen and tipped them into the sink. She had only just turned on the water when Marley returned with their screaming child.

"Have you given her any baby aspirin lately?" Kitty asked.

"It's been a few hours."

"Ok well you give her some and I'll go get the thermometer out of her bathroom." It took less than a minute before Kitty was back with her girls. She quickly swiped it across the baby's forehead. "101.3." Kitty said.

"That's really high." Marley said back. Kitty could hear the panic beginning to rise in her voice.

"Calm down, baby. She is ok. She just doesn't feel well. We will stay up with her tonight and take her to the doctor when they open." Kitty pulled the taller woman into a hug.

"But her fever is so high." Tears were beginning to fall down Marley's face.

"I know but the aspirin should help. Why don't you girls go sit on the couch and I'll finish the dishes." Marley just nodded and walked into the living room and sat down, clutching Lily to her chest.

The blonde did the dishes as quickly as possible. There were only a handful of pots, pans and plates. Less than 10 minutes lately, the kitchen was clean and Kitty was sitting on the couch holding Lily. Marley had turned on the TV to some reality show but neither woman was paying attention. Marley couldn't keep her eyes off the tiny child in the smaller woman's arms. Lily was fussing and Kitty was trying to calm her down. She didn't know how though. Lily had never had a fever this high before. Kitty couldn't let herself freak out though. That was Marley's territory. One of them had to stay strong.

Kitty couldn't help but think about the past 10 years of her life. Her mind started to wander back to 10th grade. It was the year she met Marley. The year her entire world changed for the better. Not that she knew it back then…


End file.
